ShodaiBara
ShodaiBara (初代バラ ShodaiBara) is a subterranean kaiju who is used by IFIE. . History Debut: Ghidestroyer Saga WIP Redman, what the heck. Baragon was present during the Monster Island battle, in which he carried Varan to safety after they took a pummeling from Redman, before participating in the fight against Kiln and Furioh alongside Redman and IguanaGoji. How depressing Baragon was recovering with IguanaGoji after the fight when Biollante II showed up. The three had a conversation about emotional losses, although Baragon couldn't follow, as he hasn't quite lost anyone yet (except Manda, though he never really knew her). Origin ShodaiBara was first seen in where he was awakened by sound from a nearby factory. He attacked the factory, and burrowed to a Shirane Village and attacked it. He then attacked a farm to feed on the livestock. ShodaiBara was not seen during these attacks, so Frankenstein was blamed for them. A worker at the factory says it was not Frankenstein, but another monster. When a group of scientists looked for Frankenstein, they caused an explosion that woke up ShodaiBara from his sleep. He tried to eat the scientists, but he was stopped by Frankenstein. Frankenstein and ShodaiBara battle, but Frankenstein wins when he breaks ShodaiBara's neck. The ground then cracks and the two fall down the hole. Not much is known about Frankenstein's fate, but Baragon was found in a coma, and was subsequently moved to the Monster Islands, where he still resies to this day. Baragon was also present during the Destroy All Monsters event, where he would spectate the fight against King Ghidorah with Varan and Manda. Personality Baragon is normally a passive Kaiju, who wanders aimlessly throughout any area he happens to be in. He is also a very gluttonous Kaiju, and can often be seen hunting. He'll gladly fight others for food if it starts to become scarce. WIP Abilities *'Magma Heat Ray:' ShodaiBara can fire a heat ray from his mouth. *'Glowing Nasal Horn:' ShodaiBara's horn can glow and give him better vision in pitch black environments. *'Burrowing:' ShodaiBara can burrow underground at excellent speeds. *'Extraordinary Jumper:' ShodaiBara can jump up to high heights. *'''Ears: '''ShodaiBara's ears provide excellent hearing, as they function sort of like radars while underground, alerting him to things above ground. He can also fold them over face to protect his eyes. Trivia * The ShodaiBara suit is famous for its extensive reuse and constant reshaping and repurposing in some of Tsuburaya Productions initial Tokusatsu TV shows. The suit was originally supposed to be in more scenes in Destroy All Monsters, but the suit was too damaged, as a result of when Eiji Tsuburaya used it for Ultra Q and Ultraman. The suit was first reused for Pagos in Ultra Q episode 18, then it was used for Neronga in Ultraman episode 3, then it was used for Magular in Ultraman episode 8, and finally, it was used for Gabora in Ultraman episode 9. When Tsuburaya returned the suit to Toho, it becomes very clear that they weren't able to use the suit that much which explains why the suit was used at the very end of the movie when it shows all the monsters living peacefully on Monsterland. * ShodaiBara was originally used by GarudaGoji, then Krazar77, then Lord Vehk, and now finally IFIE. * The ability for Baragon to fold his ears over his eyes was a scrapped design concept. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Baragon Category:True Neutral Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Predators Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Earth Defender Category:Characters (IForgotIExistedERHURHURHUR)